Ángel de la muerte
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Ambientado en la época de la Edad Media Me encanta esa época... , no será un NanoFate, pero creo que Hayate se debe un fic n.n Aunque no sea de la TSAB xD
1. El sentimiento

Esta historia me inspiré en la canción de "Ángel de la muerte" de Avalanch, un temazo de su nuevo disco n

Esta historia me inspiré en la canción de "Ángel de la muerte" de Avalanch (Por eso el título), un temazo de su nuevo disco n.n También inspirada en la canción de "Por amor al arte" de Iván Guevara. Esta historia se centrará en la época de la Edad Media y de la caballería, por lo tanto tendrá bastante drama (como me gusta el drama…)

Este fic será un Vita x Hayate (La pareja no sé si gustará pero espero que la historia si n.n) Creo que ya es hora de dedicar alguna historia a Hayate n.n

**El sentimiento**

El rey me había llamado para hacerle de escolta a él y a su hija, ya que tenían que ir hacia otro reino por planes que no me interesaban para nada. Mi rey iba subido a un caballo marrón, con su hija detrás agarrada a su cintura. Yo y otros dos caballeros del reino íbamos caminando delante de los caballos, dando paso ya que la gente se ponía en el medio. Íbamos en armaduras, así que no se nos podría ver el rostro; pero había algo que me ponía los pelos de punta, y era que la princesa no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

Parecía que quería atravesar mi armadura con su penetrante mirada. Estaba prohibido que mujeres estuvieran en la caballería, ya que solo los hombres podrían entrar, eso me irritó así que desde pequeña me entrenaba duro con algo largo y pesado, como si fuera una espada u otra arma. Cogí las vendas para esconder mis pechos, recogí mi cabello rojizo en una trenza y me hice pasar por un hombre. Llevo dos años en la caballería y nadie ha sospechado de mí, cosa que me tranquiliza bastante. Con el tiempo me gané el respeto de los ciudadanos, del rey y de los caballeros, así teniendo el nombre de _El caballero flameante_, mayormente la última palabra me lo pusieron por el color de mi cabello, no muy usual.

También se burlaban de mí y me suelen llamar _El caballero canijo con carácter_, ya por mi poca estatura y por mi gran temperamento ¿Qué más piden a una chica de 16 años? ¡Estoy en pleno desarrollo!

Di un gran suspiro pero leve para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero aún me sentía nerviosa por la mirada penetrante de la princesa. La miré de reojo, después de estar tanto tiempo en la caballería, nunca me había fijado en su belleza. Tenía el cabello melena marrón con unos hermosos ojos azules, estaba bastante bien desarrollada para su edad, ya que tenía la misma que yo.

Me sonrojé violentamente al pensar en todo eso ¡Era la princesa! ¡¿Cómo osaba pensar eso de ella?! Su padre llega a saber lo que pienso y me manda al calabozo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Cuando llegamos al castillo vecino, a nosotros no nos dejaron pasar, así que no tuvimos otra que quedarnos afuera mientras que ellos entraban a la sala del rey vecino. Antes de que entraran, noté como la princesa giraba su rostro para mirarme una última vez antes de que las puertas cerraran. Ante esa mirada sentí como si me estuviera pidiendo ayuda y sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir nerviosamente, pero cálidamente por esa mirada que tanto me empezaba a encantar.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Escuché como mi padre llamaba al famoso _Caballero flameante_, siempre me he preguntado el porqué de ese sobrenombre. Siempre ha utilizado arma pesada, nunca le he visto el rostro, ya que siempre estaba detrás de un casco molesto y tampoco le he oído hablar.

Encaminándonos al reino vecino no pude evitar mirar al caballero. Era bastante bajito, así que pude deducir que tendría más o menos mi edad. Desde que llegó y consiguió tanta fama he escuchado mil maravillas de él, así que siempre me daba curiosidad verle y conocerle, por eso siempre observaba sus entrenamientos de lejos y, como no, entrenaba con la molesta armadura, igual que muchos otros caballeros.

Su manera de moverse era muy diferente a lo de los otros caballeros, era más ágil y le gustaba utilizar las cosas pesadas. Si se movía tan rápido con algo pesado, no quiero imaginármelo con algo ligero. Siempre me quedaba impresionada por la manera en que entrenaba, pero lo que más me fijaba era su manera de caminar o moverse, no parecía la de un hombre, así que empecé a tener mis dudas.

Podría engañar a los ojos de mi padre o a todo el reino, pero a mí no. Escuché como el caballero daba un ligero suspiro, así que le miré más fijamente, notando como se ponía nervioso. En cuanto llegamos al reino vecino nos empezamos a encaminar a la sala con el rey y sus hijos. Sabía a lo que iban a hablar y en cuanto escuché que nuestros caballeros no podían pasar, giré mi rostro mirando al pequeño caballero. Le pedí ayuda con la mirada, yo no quería entrar en esa sala, creí que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento, pero tuve mis dudas en cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras de nosotros.

-¡Viejo amigo! –Dijo el rey abrazando a mi padre.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! Pasad –Dijo ofreciéndonos asientos de su sala.

Al sentarnos pude ver como un chico y una chica de mi edad estaban sentados en frente de mí. Seguro que eran los hijos del rey; el chico era de cabello largo verde y de ojos azules, la chica era de cabello largo rubio y del mismo color de ojos.

-Estos son mis hijos, Carim y Verossa –Nos presentó el rey.

-Encantado bella princesa Hayate –El peliverde me cogió la mano e implantó un beso en el, al sentir el contacto de sus labios en mi mano sentí repulso.- Igualmente –Dije lo más natural que pude, pero creo que su hermana lo notó, ya que se rió por lo bajo.

-Pues vamos a por el tema –Empezó a decir el rey.- Hayate –Me miró.- Verossa –Miró a su hijo.- Os casaréis, así podremos juntar el reino de ambos, así siendo aliados

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamé nerviosa.

Sabía porque habíamos ido, pero la imagen del caballero flameante me vino a la cabeza, y ni siquiera se porque reaccioné así.

-Hija, ya sabes como va la política y los reino –Me dijo mi padre.- Te guste o no, tendrás que casarte –Me dijo fríamente para mirar a su amigo.- ¿Cuándo será la boda? –Le preguntó interesado.

-Pues… Eso lo podríamos hablar tranquilamente a solas –Le dijo para guiñarle el ojo.- Así nuestros hijos tienen el tiempo de conocerse

Al decir eso noté como el chico me miraba con deseo y con ojos brillantes en los ojos. Esa mirada me puso los pelos de punta, así que empecé a reír nerviosamente.

-Papá, yo también me retiro con ellos –Dijo la rubia, en ese momento sentí como si fuera mi salvavidas.- Así podré ir a mi habitación –Deseé que su habitación estuviera lejos, así no estaría a solas con ese chico.

Los tres salimos de la habitación, pero noté como el chico pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, no sé porque, pero miré a su hermana pidiéndole ayuda, cosa que lo entendió.

-Hermano… No vayas tan rápido –Le dijo separándonos y poniéndose en el medio.- Tenéis que conoceros poco a poco ¿De acuerdo? –Le dijo mientras empezábamos a salir de la sala.

-De acuerdo –Asintió con un gran suspiro.

Al salir mis ojos lo primero que vieron fue al caballero flameante, mientras nos alejábamos del lugar yo le seguí con mis ojos mientras me alejaba de ahí. Por un momento pensé que me seguía con la mirada, pero decidí dejar de pensar así y empezar a conocer a mi futuro esposo, aunque la idea no me agradara.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

En cuanto mi princesa salió de la sala, pude ver como dos personas salían con ella. Lo primero en que me fijé fue que el chico la tenía agarrada desde la cintura y ella miraba a la chica. La rubia los separó y se puso en medio para separarles. Por un momento sentí como mi corazón latía de ira y deseaba que esos ojos me volvieran a mirar.

Al alejarse vi como mi princesa se iba, pero volviéndome a mirar. La seguí con los ojos, sintiendo como mi corazón volvía a latir de la misma forma que antes. Odiaba ese sentimiento desconocido para mí, tampoco lo quería saber, solo eliminarlo de mi interior. Cuando desaparecieron de mi vista vi como mi rey salía de la sala, bastante contento y era extraño.

-Caballero flameante –Me nombró, así que di un paso para quedar en frente de él.- Ves a recoger a mi hija, nos vamos ya –Me dio la espalda.- Os esperaré fuera –Dicho eso empezó a salir con los otros caballeros.

No me lo pensé ni dos veces y fui por donde estaba mi princesa. No tardé mucho en encontrarla, ya que estaba hablando tranquilamente con esos dos chicos.

-Princesa –Dije arrodillándome.- Es hora de irse

-De acuerdo –Miró a sus acompañantes para despedirse con una dulce sonrisa.- No hace falta que te arrodilles ante mí –Me dijo levantándome.

-Forma parte de la caballería –Le dije empezando a caminar.

-Conmigo no hace falta que hagas todas esas cosas –Me respondió con las manos hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados.- Además… -Me miró de reojo.- ¿Podrías decirme vuestro nombre, caballero?

-El caballero flameante –Le respondí mirándola de reojo.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! –Se quejó.- Digo el de verdad, no el sobrenombre –Se paró en frente de mí para agacharse un poco y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

La miré algo sorprendida para dar un gran suspiro.

-Vita –Le dije volviendo a caminar.

-Bonito nombre Vita-kun –Me alagó poniéndose a mi lado.

Sentí como el rubor se subía a mis mejillas, pero tuve la suerte de que con el casco no pudo verlo, ya que era bastante notable. Me miró de reojo para sorprenderme, ya que llevó una mano hacia mi casco y levantó una parte, pero solo logró ver mis ojos ya que di un paso hacia atrás y cerré lo que quería levantar.

-¡Princesa! –La reñí algo molesta.

-Hayate –Me dijo sonriendo divertida.- Tienes unos bellos ojos azules, caballero Vita –Me volvió a alagar para empezar a caminar.

El rubor volvió a subirse a mis mejillas. Sacudí mi cabeza para ponerme en frente de ella y empezar a salir del castillo. Empezamos a encaminarnos a nuestro castillo, así haciéndose de noche y yo pudiendo irme tranquilamente a mi habitación para poder quitarme esa armadura tan pesada. Me miré al pequeño espejo que tenía escondido y empecé a mirar mis ojos.

¿Tan hermosos los tengo? Me pregunté para ruborizarme completamente y guardar el espejo. ¡En que narices estaba pensando! Fue un alagó de nada… Además… ¿Para que me tendría que levantar el casco? Menos mal que su padre no la vio, porque no hubiera sobrevivido… Di un gran suspiro y me eché en la cama para quedarme dormida poco a poco, pero no sin antes aparecer ella en mi mente.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación di vueltas de alegría y me senté en mi gran cama para sonreír victoriosa. No vi su rostro, pero si unos lindos ojos azules. Era cierto lo que le dije, eran hermosos, y tal vez los más bellos que he visto en mi vida. Vita… Era un bello y raro nombre, pero a mi me encantaba. Cada actuación suya me dejaba más claro de que hombre no era, se había puesto muy mona en cuanto se alejó de mí de esa forma.

Reí por lo bajo para echarme en la cama y mirar el techo con los ojos luminosos. Su voz era serena, aunque me gustaría oír su voz de verdad, no el intento de una voz masculina. Suspiré para cerrar los ojos y una sonrisa cariñosa en mis labios, me dormí pensando en ella.

Este es el primer capítulo, salió algo raro lo sé… Pero espero que os haya gustado n.n Dejad reviews plis ;)


	2. Siguiéndote

II

Este capítulo solamente será narrado por Hayate, espero que os agrade n.n

**II. Siguiéndote**

Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente para bostezar y sonreír felizmente. Un nuevo día empieza y otra vez volví a soñar contigo, con esos hermosos ojos que me atraparon hace dos semanas. Hoy sin duda conseguiría ver tu rostro, fuera como fuera. Así que me levanté para empezar a vestirme y encaminarme a la sala de entrenamiento, que al llegar solo te vi a ti, con una gran hacha entre tus manos.

Me escondí en una esquina que había y me dediqué a observarte detenidamente. Entrenabas duramente moviendo velozmente el hacha, no podía dudar que eras la mejor de los caballeros, podías con un ejército tu sola, o por lo menos eso era una de las maravillas que me habían contado.

Mi corazón latía feliz cada vez que te observaba, cada vez que recordaba tus bellos ojos, pero latía de nervios en cuanto me preguntaba como sería tu rostro. Llevé mis manos hacia mi pecho para cerrar mis ojos nerviosa, estaba decidida a ir para hablar contigo, pero en cuanto escuché los pasos metálicos de los caballeros, me fui corriendo de allí sin que nadie me viera, o eso me pensé, ya que sentí como alguien clavaba sus ojos sobre mí.

Cuando salí de la sala de entrenamiento di un gran suspiro de alivio pero a la vez fruncí el ceño por no haberme acercado hacia ella. Me resigné y empecé a caminar hacia el trono de mi padre, hasta que mi cabeza me dio una idea, así que corrí buscando a mi padre, cosa que no tardé mucho ya que estaba sentado en su trono mirando unas hojas.

-¡Papá! –Exclamé acercándome a él feliz.

-¿Qué ocurre hija mía? –Me preguntó mientras apartaba sus hojas.

-¿Puedo ir al pueblo? ¡Iré con un caballero! –Dije esperanzada de que me enviara a la ojiazul.

-Pero… ¿Para que quieres ir al pueblo? –Me preguntó interesado.

-Quiero tomar algo de aire –Me rasqué la nuca inocentemente.- Sabes que a mi edad somos muy movidos

-De acuerdo… -Dio un gran suspiro de cansancio.- Te enviaré al caballero flameante, el solo podrá defenderte bien si ocurre algo

-¡Gracias Papá! –Agradecí abrazándole felizmente.

Mi padre rió por lo bajo para enviar a un guardia para que llamara al caballero flameante, quien en un momento estuvo ahí con su típica y molesta armadura.

-¿Ocurre algo majestad? –Preguntó mientras se arrodillaba.

-Mi hija quiere ir al pueblo y tú le harás de guardaespaldas –Le explicó.

La ojiazul levantó la mirada sorprendida, pude notar como me miraba confusa, así que intenté no reírme.

-Es una orden –Se levantó para mirarla de arriba abajo.- Tendrás que cambiarte de ropa para que no sospechen –Me miró.- Te digo lo mismo Hayate, id con las caras tapadas

-De acuerdo –Asentimos ambas para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones para ir lo más normal posible.

Cogí un pañuelo azul y me tape media cara y salí de mi habitación para sorprenderme, ya que vi a alguien bajito con el cabello largo recogido en una trenza de color rojizo y de hermosos ojos azules. Al ver esos hermosos ojos pude saber que era el caballero flameante, pero fruncí el ceño al ver que ella iba tapada con un pañuelo negro cubriéndole media cara, igual que yo.

Di un gran suspiro y empecé a salir del reino, seguida de la silenciosa chica. Nos habíamos adentrado en un mercadillo, así que me fui parando en escaparates que me interesaban, mientras que ella solo se paraba y cruzaba de brazos. La miré de reojo y empecé a pensar en su sobrenombre. _El caballero flameante_, seguía sin entenderlo… Su manera de luchar era más bien veloz, sus ojos son azules así que creo que es por el extraño color de su cabello. Ahora si que le encajaba el sobrenombre, aunque creo que su cabello rojizo es un hermoso color para ella.

Seguíamos caminando y el silencio aún estaba presente, cosa que me ponía nerviosa así que me paré en frente de ella, viendo como abría los ojos sorprendida.

-Vit… -Noté como me tapaba la boca con su mano mientras que con la otra me hacía el signo del silencio.

-No digas mi nombre –Me dijo para empezar a caminar.

Me sonrojé levemente al sentir su mano tapando mi boca, pero al ver que se alejaba de mí fui corriendo a su lado para llevar mis manos hacia atrás mientras miraba al cielo pensativa. No conocía muy bien el pueblo, pero si mi memoria no me falla, me recuerdo que cuando era pequeña mi madre me llevaba a un lugar hermoso y tranquilo.

A medida que caminábamos yo intentaba recordar ese lugar tan pacífico. Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Pude notar como me miraba curiosa, pero yo no hice caso, ya que seguía intentando recordar ese lugar, hasta que pasemos por una calle y pude recordar.

-¡Vamos! –Exclamé cogiéndole de la mano y tirándola para que corriera conmigo.

La pobre no entendería nada, pero pronto vería ese hermoso lugar conmigo, solamente conmigo y a solas. Sonreí satisfecha hasta que llegamos. El lugar era un gran campo de bellas rosas rojas, miré con ojos brillantes a la pelirroja para ver su reacción. Pude ver que miraba indiferente el lugar pero no podía esconder un cierto brillo en sus ojos. Sonreí feliz por ese gesto, pude saber que le gustó el lugar, aunque demostrarlo es otra cosa…

-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunté para estar segura mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Si… Digo no… Digo… -Noté como empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por mi cercanía a ella.- Digo… Si a mi princesa le gusta está bien –Me dijo recuperando su postura de caballero, aunque cruzándose de brazos y con un bello rubor en sus mejillas.

-Entonces… -Empecé a caminar alrededor de ella para pararme de nuevo en frente suyo.- ¿Te parece bien venir aquí conmigo cada día? –Le pregunté con una gran sonrisa.- O por lo menos cuando puedas –Me rasqué la mejilla al recordar que era un caballero bastante ocupado.

-Si la princesa quiere, estará bien –Me respondió indiferentemente, cosa que me molestó bastante.

-¡No! –Me crucé de brazos.- ¡Siempre lo que la princesa quiera! –La miré con el ceño fruncido.- Quiero que decidas algo por ti mismo, olvídate que soy tu princesa

-Pero… -Le tapé la boca con un dedo, cosa que se sonrojó levemente.

Dio un gran suspiro para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-De acuerdo… Quiero acompañarte

-¡Bien! –Por fin había elegido algo por ella misma, o eso creía.

La miré por un instante, la volví a ponerla nerviosa, pero no me importó. Le bajé su pañuelo y deposité un beso en su mejilla. En cuanto deposité el beso en su mejilla aproveché para mirar su rostro, pero ella fue más veloz alejándose de mí y tapándose la cara totalmente ruborizada.

-¡Princesa!

-¿Qué? Es solo un beso –Le dije infantilmente, para fruncir el ceño y cruzarme de brazos al caer sobre una cosa.- Hayate –Me miró extrañada.- Deja de llamarme princesa, me llamo Hayate –Le dije molesta.

-P-Pero…

-Nada de peros, cuando estemos a solas me llamarás por mi nombre ¿De cuerdo? –Le guiñé un ojo para notar como se iba ruborizando aún más.

-De acuerdo… -Asintió entre regañadientes para mirar el cielo y fruncir el ceño.- Vamonos, esta zona se pude volver peligrosa –Me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

La miré extrañada para empezar a seguirla, miraba todos los lados y las calles empezaban a coger un ambiente peligroso. Noté como alguien me cogía y me tapaba la boca con una gran y apestosa mano.

-Más te vale no chillar… -Me susurró una voz masculina a mi oído.

Su aliento olía a carne cruda y me mareaba, así que pude deducir que era un Bárbaro. Gente con problemas económicos y no podían comprar comida para alimentarse, así que no tenían otra que matar a gente y comérsela. He escuchado que algunas mujeres mataban a sus hijos para satisfacer su hambre o que cortaban las intimidades del hombre y a saber que hacían con el… Miré con temor a mi guardaespaldas, ya que se detuvo en cuanto notó algo afilado en su costado.

-¿Crees que su carne estará sabrosa? –Preguntó el que me estaba tapando la boca.

-Serán del castillo –Dijo mientras miraba a Vita.- Dicen que la carne de la caballería son las mejores –Explicó mirando ansioso a su compañero.- Es hora de hacer la carnicería hermano

-Que pena que tengamos que matar a una hermosura como tú –Me susurró al oído apartándome un poco el pañuelo para lamerme el cuello.- Aunque nos podemos divertir con esta chica… -Le aconsejó a su compañero.

Ambos me miraron ansiosos y excitados. Empecé a notar el miedo en mi cuerpo y las lágrimas caían de desesperación, pedía ayuda mentalmente a Vita, cosa que creo que lo escuchó, ya que golpeó fuertemente al hombre que le estaba amenazando con el arma, dejándole inconsciente.

-Antes tendréis que matarme –Les dijo fríamente mientras crujía sus dedos.

-Chico valiente –Me empujó para que me golpeara en la pared e irse acercando lentamente a Vita.

El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella. Yo solo pude tapar mis ojos para no ver nada macabro, pero al escuchar como algo metálico se clavaba en carne humana, miré temerosa. Fue un gran alivio para mí al ver como Vita le había clavado el cuchillo de su agresor al otro hombre, así cayendo y mirándolo indiferente.

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó acercándose a mí y mirándome con cariño mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

Yo solo asentí para ver como una herida se había abierto en su mejilla derecha, así que corté un lado de mi pañuelo y limpié la sangre que caía de esa herida.

-Lo siento…. Soy una despistada –Me disculpé apenada y bajando la mirada.

Pero noté como unos dedos rozaban mi barbilla y me obligaban a clavar mis ojos a los suyos.

-No pidas disculpas, debí de estar más atento –Me dijo mientras acariciaba sutilmente mi mejilla.

Al notar su mano en mi mejilla automáticamente cerré mis ojos y di un gran suspiro al notar sus dedos sobre mi piel. Cada día robaba más mi corazón y mis ojos por ella, era un sentimiento que no podía evitar… Pero mi padre y el de Verossa estaban decidiendo ya el día de nuestra unión… O más bien el de los reinos. No podía amar a ese hombre, solo amaba a una persona, y esa persona era una mujer. Si me llegaran a descubrir me matarían al instante, están prohibidas las relaciones entre caballeros y princesas… Pero entre gente del mismo sexo era falta de moral como decía mi padre, aunque yo lo veía lo más normal de mundo.

Mordí mi labio inferior y miré de reojo a Vita. Como deseaba abrazarla, besarla y juntar mi vida con la suya… Me moría por ella… Pero tendría que resignarme y juntar la mía con alguien a quien no amaba… Mi corazón se partió en dos cuando empecé a pensar como sería mi vida al lado de ese chico. Sería un infierno para mí… Vita, no sabes lo tanto que te puedo llegar a amar.

Lllllllllllllllllllllll

Bueno no se si este capítulo llegará a gustar… Pero intentaré meterme más al drama n.n Y eso de k los Bárbaros comían carne humana… Paso de verdad en la Edad Media xD

Dejad reviews plis n.n


	3. Celos

Este capitulo será narrado por Vita

Este capitulo será narrado por Vita

**III. Celos**

Me fui levantando poco a poco, recordando el día anterior en cuanto rocé mi herida de mi mejilla derecha. Fue un día extraño sin duda alguna, ya que empecé a experimentar los mismos sentimientos por mi princesa, me irritaba al no saber de que se trataba.

Ayer estaba entrenando tranquilamente en la sala de entrenamiento, pero no me sentía tranquila, ya que me sentía observada. En cuanto empecé a escuchar los pasos de los otros caballeros, giré mi rostro velozmente para ver como la princesa se iba corriendo. ¿Me estaba observando? Me había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo, pero nunca estuve segura hasta el día de hoy. Rato después un soldado me buscó para que fuera en frente del rey, y así fue, en menos de que canta un gallo aparecí delante de el y de su hija, dándome la orden de acompañarla al pueblo.

Al principio me sorprendí mucho que ella pidiera que la acompañara al pueblo, tal vez porque era fuerte y estaría más segura conmigo. El rey nos había ordenado cambiarnos de ropa, y tuve suerte de que tenía que ir con el rostro tapado, no quería que sospechara de mí. Yo la estuve esperando afuera, tardó bastante en salir, pero me sorprendí en lo hermosa que iba y también en la manera en que me miró. Tal vez por mi extraño color de cabello o porque mis ojos le seguían gustando.

Mientras miraba los escaparates yo siempre me paraba cruzándome de brazos, la tiendas nunca me han interesado y nunca me interesarán, pero me hacia gracia en la ilusión que iba la princesa hiendo de tienda en tienda, parecía una niña, tal vez no salía usualmente al pueblo, por eso le hacía ilusión.

Cuando se paró en frente de mí noté como el corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, le tapé la boca en cuanto vi que iba a decir mi nombre. En ese pueblo tenía bastantes enemigos y no quería que escucharan mi nombre. Después de eso la vi muy pensativa, por eso la miraba extrañada, pero noté como cogía mi mano y empezaba a correr hacia un campo lleno de rosas. Era un lugar hermoso, noté como mis ojos brillaban, pero intenté fingir molestia para que la princesa no se diera cuenta.

Volvió a plantar su cara en frente de la mía preguntándome si me gustaba el lugar, yo solo pude tartamudear, no sé si fue por la cercanía suya o por no disgustarla, pero al darle mi respuesta noté que fruncía el ceño y empezaba a reñirme. Solo podía mirarla confusa para notar como me bajaba el pañuelo para depositar un beso sobre mi mejilla; noté como el rubor subía a mis mejillas, pero me aparté y tapé mi rostro para que no me viera, solo pude pronunciar su título molesta, cosa que se volvió a enojar. Ella odiaba que la llamara _Princesa_, quería que la llamara por su nombre; pero yo no podía, su padre me mataría y me cortaría a cachitos si se daba cuenta de mi cercanía con ella. Solo acepté llamarla por su nombre cuando estuviéramos a solas; alcé mi vista mirando al cielo, empezaba a oscurecer, así que fruncí el ceño y empecé a salir de ahí con la princesa, ya que a esas horas salían Bárbaros y no eran fáciles de ganar.

Al caminar noté como algo afilado rozaba mi costado, obligando a que parara de caminar. Eran dos Bárbaros, uno que me amenazaba con su arma y el otro estaba acosando a la princesa. Nos pretendían matar y comernos, típico de los Bárbaros, a mi me daba igual, pero a la princesa más les valía no rozarle ni un solo pelo porque se las verían conmigo.

Espera… ¿Eso lo pienso como caballero o…? Escuché como pretendían forzar a Hayate, así que sentí una gran ira dentro de mí, así golpeando ferozmente al hombre que me amenazaba, dejándole en el suelo inconsciente. Crují mis dedos y miré asesinamente al hombre. El hombre empujó a la princesa e hizo que se estampara en la pared, ese acto hirvió mi sangre, pero aún más viéndola llorar, eso fue demasiado.

Vi como se abalanzaba hacia mí, pero yo fui más veloz. Me agaché para coger el arma del otro Bárbaro y lo introducía en el costado de este, pero noté como me golpeaba el rostro, pero ya cayó al suelo. Lo miré indiferente para mirar preocupada a la princesa, aún lloraba. Noté como mi corazón recibía una punzada, así que corrí hacia ella para limpiar sus lágrimas con mis manos. No permitiría que la volvieran a hacer llorar, menos delante de mí. La miré cariñosamente para transmitirle tranquilidad, que lo malo ya pasó.

La princesa solo me miró fijamente para cortar un trozo de su pañuelo y limpiar algo de mi rostro, lo más seguro que fuera alguna herida que me hizo ese hombre al golpearme. Escuché como me pedía disculpas y bajaba la vista. ¡A no! Eso si que no, no va a entristecerse por mi culpa, así que por instinto trasladé mi mano hacia su barbilla para obligarla a mirar mis ojos.

-No pidas disculpas, debí de estar más atento –Le dije mientras acariciaba sutilmente su mejilla.

Sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco para sentir mejor mi mano. Me perdí en ella, desde que les acompañé al reino vecino, desde sus miradas, no se que me pasa que me tiene loca por ella. Sentí tristeza de golpe y no se porque, así que me levanté y empecé a caminar seguida de ella.

Sin duda ayer hizo nacer algo más intenso del que sentía hace tiempo. Empecé a recordar cuando salió de la sala del reino vecino, con ese muchacho agarrado a ella. Cuando vi esa escena noté como mi corazón latía sangre hirviendo de rabia, ira y odio hacia ese chico. Muchas veces he pensando que no debí conocerla, ha despertado un sentimiento desconocido y molesto para mí, tan molesto que no me deja dormir tranquila, que no me deja entrenar con normalidad y no me deja vivir si no puedo verla, más si no puedo estar con ella. ¿Qué me hiciste princesa? Me lo pregunto muchas veces, pero ninguna respuesta ha salido a luz.

Los días fueron pasando, hasta el día en que el rey vecino vino con sus dos hijos, con ese desgraciado que miraba con deseo a mi princesa. Espera… ¿He dicho mi princesa? Me estoy volviendo loca, sin duda. Estaba presente a la conversación ya que no podía retirarme de allí. Hayate estaba con la rubia y el peliverde mientras que yo me mantenía al lado de mi rey y del rey vecino, quienes hablaban de Hayate y de un tal, Verossa. Supuse que era el chico del pelo verde.

-¿Y cuando será la boda? –Pude escuchar como preguntaba mi rey al rey vecino.

-Pues espero que pronto –Se puso pensativo.- Empezaremos a preparar las cosas y si los cálculos no van mal, estará listo en menos de un mes

¡¿Qué?! ¿Van a casar a Hayate con ese palurdo? ¿Están bien de la cabeza? Se que es ley de uniones pero… ¡Espera! ¡¿Estoy dudando?! ¡Pero en que piensas Vita! ¡Ella es tu princesa nada más!

Con el casco no se podía ver mis expresiones así que pude entristecerme tranquilamente ¿Qué me hiciste Hayate? No puedo vivir con ese sentimiento aún desconocido para mí… Desconocido o no quiero admitir lo que es…

Mi rey se giró para mirarme, pude ver una gran sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que no me busco y ya me imaginaba lo que me iba a pedir.

-Ves a buscar a Hayate, a Carim y a Verossa .Me ordenó.

Solo pude hacer una reverencia para salir de esa sala. Siempre me mandaba buscar a la princesa, siempre, por eso la llegué a conocer. ¡Si no me mandara tanto no sentiría este sentimiento tan molesto! Pero bueno… Me encaminé buscando a la princesa y algo me sorprendió, y fue que la rubia, - creo que se llamaba Carim- estaba sentada en una butaca con la mirada triste, así que me acerqué a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita? –Pregunté cortésmente.

-Pues… -Me miró tristemente.- No estoy de acuerdo con la boda… -Me explicó.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté interesada, aunque estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

-Porque mi hermano… Por mucho que intente mostrar interés por Hayate-chan… El ama a otra persona… Y Hayate también ama a otra…

¿Escuché bien? ¿Hayate amaba a alguien? ¿A quien? Nunca la he visto relacionarse con alguien que no fuera con ese chico. Miré a la gran puerta que estaba en frente de mí y de esa chica; en cuanto iba a abrir sentí como algo me decía que no la abriera, pero no hice caso y abrí, viendo una escena que me partió el corazón.

Hayate estaba echada en la cama siendo besada por ese chico. Al abrir la puerta pude ver como ambos me miraban sorprendidos, así separándose totalmente ruborizados.

-El rey os llama –Dijo fríamente para salir de allí.

-¡Espera! –Me reclamó la princesa, pero no hice caso, seguí con mi camino.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala, donde se sentaron en la butaca ofrecido por ambos padres.

-Verossa, Hayate –Miró a ambos.- Vuestra boda será en menos de un mes y las cosas estarán empezando a prepararse –Al decir la noticia ambos se miraron algo confusos.

Mi corazón se hizo trizas ante esa noticia pero más en cuanto vi como los ojos azules de mi princesa se clavaban en mí. Me miraba con llena de tristeza, dolor, culpabilidad y ayuda. Lo siento… Yo no podía hacer nada, mucho menos cuando estaba admitiendo una cosa… Y era que te amaba. ¿Qué me has hecho Hayate? Me lo volví a preguntar, pero ninguna respuesta salió.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Los caìtulos son algo cortos lo sé… Pero al hablar en primera persona me cuesta xD Creo que el drama empezará a salir (Esta vez me está costando escribir algo de drama n.nU) Espero que os haya gustado n.n Dejad reviews plis ;)


	4. El cambio

Estará narrado por Hayate y Vita n

Estará narrado por Hayate y Vita n.n

**IV. ****El cambio**

Fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos, pero me levanté con un gran peso en mi pecho, ya que soñé con ese maldito beso de la princesa y del bastardo ese. No se que pasó allí… Tampoco quería saberlo… En cuanto me levanté me sentí extraña y mucho, la habitación donde dormía me parecía más pequeña, y no solo la habitación, sino mi ropa. Tragué saliva y miré hacia mi cuerpo… ¡Mierda! Había crecido… Y creo que pegué un estirón brutal… Creo que ahora medía igual que la princesa o algo más alta. Cogí el espejo y empecé a mirar mi rostro, ahora parecía más el de una mujer…

El miedo se apoderó de mí, ahora si que podrían descubrir mi verdadera identidad. Los pechos me habían crecido y ahora con las vendas se notarán más, pero con la armadura se pueden esconder, así que no había ningún problema. No quise escuchar mi voz, si había cambiado tanto en una sola noche, no quiero saber si mi voz cambió, pero tengo suerte de que no hablo mucho, pero como me hagan hablar… No se si podré poner la voz masculina que siempre ponía.

Di un gran suspiro y empecé a mirar por toda la habitación. Si no recordaba mal, me dieron una armadura que me iba gigantesco y lo guardé por si acaso. Creo que hice bien en guardarla, así que en cuanto me la puse me iba perfectamente. Di un gran suspiro, recogí mi cabello en mi típica trenza y me puse el casco para empezar a salir de la habitación con la pequeña armadura entre manos.

Ahora si que tendría que ir con cuidado para que no me descubrieran.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Me desperté y bostecé ampliamente. Al rozar mis labios con mi mano no pude recordar el beso que me dio Verossa, y también cuando entró Vita. Aún me acuerdo de lo que pasó… Yo me había ido con Carim y Verossa para hablar tranquilamente, no eran malas personas, además, me reía mucho con ellos. Pero Verossa se había rascado la nuca para pedirle a su hermana que se esperara fuera mientras me empujaba hacia el interior de mi habitación. Al estar a solas yo lo miraba confusa, ya que me miraba tristemente.

-Nuestros padres pretenden casarnos… -Me dijo bajando la mirada tristemente.- Y yo amo a otra persona… -Susurró para mirarme fijamente.- Y se que tu amas a otra –Empezó a acercarse a mí.- Pero por culpa de nuestras familias estamos obligados a casarnos –Dijo abrazándome cariñosamente.

Me sorprendí mucho por lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Tanto se notaba que amaba a alguien? ¿Tanto se notaba que amaba a esa caballera flameante? Las preguntas me atacaban para notar como me tropezaba en mi cama, cayendo en ella y con Verossa sobre mí.

Sentí como la mirada de ese chico se perdía en mí, cosa que empezaba a darme miedo.

-¿Verossa-kun? –Le nombré preocupada.

-Schach... –Nombró a alguien desconocida para mí.

Noté como su mano empezaba a acariciar mi mejilla y me miraba con deseo. Deseé que esa mano fuera de otra persona; poco a poco noté como se iba acercando hacia mí, nombrando de nuevo a esa chica. Noté como juntaba sus labios con los míos, así abriendo los ojos sorprendida, intenté quitármelo de encima, pero tenía mis manos entre las suyas y evitaba que me moviera.

Lo que me partió el corazón fue como aparecía el caballero flameante en la habitación. Se nos quedó mirando un rato para después irse.

-¡Espera! –Chillé, pero no me hizo caso y desapareció de allí.

Mi mirada se entristeció, pero al ver como Carim entraba con el ceño fruncido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! –Riñó la hermana dando una bofetada a su hermano, que parecía que volvía en si.

-¿Eh? –Miraba el lugar.- Lo he vuelto a hacer ¿Cierto? –Preguntó tristemente.

-Hermano... Te está afectando... –Me miró.- Lo siento Hayate-chan... Debí detener al caballero

-No pasa nada –Me senté tristemente.- Mejor ir hacia nuestros padres antes de que se enojen –Dije levantándome y dirigiéndonos a la sala, solo para recibir una mala noticia para Verossa y para mí.

Miré a Vita, pero creo que ella ni me miró. Me sentí tan culpable... Quería abrazarla, llorar y pedirle disculpas.

Ayer no fue mi día, sin duda alguna, así que me puse mi vestido azul que se deslizaba por mi cuerpo y decidí salir de mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta me topé con un caballero alto con una armadura pequeña entre sus manos, cosa que me asustó.

-Perdona... Esa armadura no será de caballero flameante... ¿Cierto? –Le pregunté con cierto temor.

El caballero miró a ambos lados para entrar corriendo a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta tras el. Yo solo pude retroceder dos pasos asustada para ver como dejaba la armadura de Vita al suelo y se iba quitando el casco lentamente. Me sorprendí al ver su rostro ¡Era una mujer! Así que sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco de alegría.

-¿Vi-Vita-chan?

-Yo mismo –Me respondió mientras se tapaba la boca.

Me sorprendí mucho en cuanto la vi. Se había hecho algo más alta que yo, su cara empezaba a tener facciones de mujer y con la armadura no pude ver bien, pero creo que sus pechos también crecieron. La miré de arriba abajo, había cambiado tanto en una sola noche... ¡Y pude escuchar su hermosa voz! Era como un canto de una sirena... Y era la primera vez que le veía el rostro, era tan hermosa que no pude evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-Si que has cambiado en una noche –Le dije agachándome para coger la pequeña armadura que llevaba ayer.

-Yo también me sorprendí –Me dijo mientras volvía a ponerse el casco y me arrebataba la armadura.

Había vuelto a poner su típica voz de hombre, pero parecía que le costaba. Me reí por lo bajo, después de todo es una adolescente como yo, así que también producía cambios. Di dos pasos hacia delante y acercqué mi cara hacia su casco, cosa que ella me evitó la mirada.

-Si nos ve tu novio me matará –Me dijo fríamente girándose.

-¿Novio? –Me pregunté para caer lo del beso.- ¡Espera! –Paró mientras seguía dándome la espalda.- ¡El no es mi novio!

-Pero si tu futuro esposo –Me dijo con tono molesto.

-Pero yo no lo quiero

-Pues no lo parece –Me dijo irónicamente.

Se que se refería por el beso del otro día, así que bajé la vista tristemente.

-Eso fue un error...

-No soy idiota

-¡Creéme! –Exclamé mientras la abrazaba por detrás.- ¡No lo amo! ¡El me besó! ¡Se creyó que era otra! –Le intenté explicar, pero creo que no sirvió de nada ya que noté como se separaba de mí bruscamente.- ¡¿Por qué te molestas?! –Pregunté muy molesta.

Ante esa pregunta se quedó de piedra, no lo comprendí, solo noté como algo cálido bajaba por mis mejillas, eran lágrimas. Al sollozar un poco pude notar como se agachaba para dejar la armadura y su casco, girándose y abrazándome cariñosamente.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

No se porque la abracé, pero fui un impulso, ese sollozo me rompió el corazón. A final sabía el porque de ese beso, y fue ese bastardo quien el robó un beso ¡Y encima pensando en otra! Abracé más a la princesa para apegarla más a mí, me prometí no verla llorar nunca más y voy la hago llorar. ¡Soy una idiota!

-Lo siento… No quise herirte… -Le susurré al oído.

Pude ver como la princesa abría los ojos sorprendida para sonreír y corresponder el abrazo. Que rabia me daba no poder sentir su abrazo por culpa de esa armadura; me quité el guante derecho y limpié las lágrimas de la princesa, quien cogió mi mano y la puso entre las suyas para hacer que rozara su mejilla.

Ante ese roce noté como mi corazón iba a detenerse de la emoción. Solté el guante y la miré dulcemente para juntar nuestras frentes. Que bellos ojos tenía, eran tan brillantes y con tanta vida… Esos labios que me moría por probarlos desde que la conocí. Vi como la princesa se mordía el labio inferior para rozar mi nariz con la suya.

Cerré los ojos al sentir ese contacto, sintiendo como nuestros labios se rozaban tímidamente; se buscaban desesperados pero cuando se encontraban no se atrevían a probarse. Se volvieron a rozar para dar pequeños besos y así dar paso a un beso tímido pero a la vez apasionado.

Sus labios eran tan finos, suaves y gustosos que deseé que el tiempo se detuviese, quería probar esos labios siempre, a cada segundo, tampoco quería separarme de ella. Noté como los brazos de la princesa rodeaban mi cuello para hacer más profundo al beso, mientras que mis manos bajaban por su espalda para cogerla de la cintura y juntarla más a mí.

Fuimos separando nuestros labios poco a poco para mirarnos a los ojos. La princesa apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en la suya. Me encantaba el aroma de su cabello, sentía como mi corazón latía de felicidad, pero a la vez parecía que iba a parar de latir de la emoción. Podría estar el resto de mi vida así, pero no tuve otro remedio que romper el abrazo mientras acariciaba su mejilla para coger el guante y el casco para ponérmelo.

Cogí la pequeña armadura para abrir con cuidado la puerta y mirar que no hubiera nadie, al ver que no pasaba nadie miré por última vez a la princesa, le acaricié la mejilla para irme de allí.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el rey, no podía evitar sonreír felizmente pero las miradas de muchos caballeros me ponían nerviosa. Se que he cambiado, pero no fue mi culpa. En cuanto llegué en frente de mi rey, me sorprendí mucho al ver a la princesa, me sorprende en lo rápido en que se puede desplazarse.

Al verme me sonrió divertida, creo que supo la cara que puse en cuanto la miré pero lo que me sorprendió fue la reacción del rey, quien miraba la armadura que tenía entre mis manos.

-¿Caballero flameante? –Asentí.- P-Pero… -Me miró de arriba abajo.- ¡¿Cómo has podido crecer tanto en una sola noche?! –Se exaltó sorprendido.

Hayate rió por lo bajo, cosa que percibió su padre.

-Bueno… También hay que pensar que eres de la misma edad que mi hija –Se rascó la mejilla.- Los chicos a esta edad hacen cambios inimaginables –Dijo admirado.

Ante su reacción Hayate y yo intentamos evitar no reírnos, a veces el rey podía parecer un niño. Noté como uno de los caballeros me miraba e intentaba burlarse, pero delante del rey no podía. Hice una pequeña reverencia para salir de la sala y guardar esa armadura que ya no servía, en cuanto me alejé de allí noté como un caballero se acercaba a mí corriendo para colgarse en mi cuello.

-Parece que el _El caballero canijo con carácter_ ha crecido –Bromeó sonriendo.

Lo pude deducir ya que llevaba el casco levantado y se podía ver sus ojos azules.

-Ya podéis ir quitando la palabra _canijo_ –Le respondí fríamente.

-Si… Porqué por lo que veo aún tienes tu carácter –Se siguió burlando, pero yo pasé de él.

Me parece increíble lo idiotas que son algunos de los caballeros, pero para que inteligencia si solo tenían que utilizar la fuerza… A veces me daban pena. Di un leve suspiro para coger otro camino y separarme de el.

Entré en una pequeña sala donde se guardaban las armaduras. Cuando dejé la pequeña armadura en una pequeña caja, escuché como la puerta se iba cerrando poco a poco, así que miré hacia la puerta para ver como la princesa cerraba la puerta con llave y me miraba con ojos lleno de lujuria.

-Lo siento… -Se disculpó mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente.- Pero deseaba verte –Quitó mi casco para rozar mi mejilla.- También volver a probar esos labios que me vuelven loca –Susurró mientras iba acercando sus labios hacia los míos.

Sonreí levemente para corresponder ese beso mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente y la apegaba a mí. Tal vez ese día y los siguientes se volvieran los mejores de mi vida, pero algo me decía que lo peor estaba apunto de empezar.

Lllllllllll

Creo que la imagen que encontré de Vita me afecto gravemente xD Pero es que me encanta como sale n.nU xD

Si no os deja entrar con el link que pongo, entrad en mi perfil de FF ;)

mercurianangel./art/Op-Free-Hair-Transformed-Vita-91281750

Y gracias x dejar reviews n.n que me animan a seguir n.n Seguid firmando plis

Cuidaos y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo n.n


	5. Sospechas

Esta vez el capítulo será narrado por el rey

Esta vez el capítulo será narrado por el rey

**V. Sospechas**

Hace tiempo que me había fijado que mi hija observaba de lejos al famoso _caballero flameante_. Me pensé que sentía curiosidad y admiración por el muchacho, ya que le habíamos contado mil maravillas de ese muchacho innato de la lucha. A su corta edad y cuando entró aquí consiguió ser el mejor de entre todos. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo me fijé que mi niña no sentía admiración… Sino que se estaba enamorando de un muchacho. Solo quiero lo mejor para ella… Pero amor entre caballero y princesa estaba rotundamente prohibido, y ese chico no era mala persona.

No tuve otra que buscar una pareja estable, así que hablé con mi mejor amigo sobre hacer una boda con su hija y mi hija. El enseguida aceptó, estaba ilusionado en unir nuestro reinos, aunque por dentro me odiaba, no podía hacerla feliz con el hombre a quien amaba, pero no había otro remedio.

Kira y yo ya estábamos preparando los preparativos de la boda, y habíamos pensado que un día antes podríamos celebrar un baile. Lo ofrecí porque así mi hija podría bailar con ese caballero a quien ama, que por lo menos fuera feliz una vez en toda su vida.

Lo que me sorprendió fue el cambio que hizo el muchacho, de un día para el otro había crecido notablemente, cosa que casi me caí de mi trono en cuanto lo vi, por eso mi hija se rió. Pude ver cierto brillo de vida en sus ojos, sentí culpabilidad por no poder juntarles… Si el fuera un príncipe y no un caballero… Que cruel es el destino, perdí a mi mujer y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hija, quien pronto tendrá el trono en sus manos, porque tal vez muera dentro de poco, los años no perdonan.

Caminé por los pasillos del reino acompañado con mis típicos dos caballeros. Paseaba tranquilamente y pude ver como mi hija saltaba feliz por los pasillos, al verla me sentí realmente feliz. Después de mi difunta esposa, mi hija era la que me mantenía aún vivo, fue el bebé que me animó los años duros cuando perdí a mi esposa.

Debo pensar que ella lo debe pasar peor que yo, ya que no pudo verla… Prometí hacer feliz a mi Hayate, y así sería, por eso cada vez que ella me pedía algo, como por ejemplo salir al pueblo siempre mandaba al caballero buscarla, acompañarla y defenderla. Cuando mi hija me vio corrió hacia mí para abrazarme y darme un beso en mi mejilla.

-Pareces feliz hija mía –Dije igual de feliz que ella.

-¿Tanto se me nota? –Preguntó como una niña.

Puso un dedo en su barbilla poniendo cara de duda para después mirarme con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿No crees que es un precioso día? –Preguntó mientras pasaba de largo.

Sonreí levemente para seguir caminando con mis caballeros, quería estar solo, así que les ordené que se fueran a la sala de entrenamiento. Ambos se miraron para ofrecerme camino hacia la sala. Creo que querían que viera como entrenaban mis hombre, me sentí realmente feliz al ofrecerme eso. Hace tiempo que no empuño una espada y no lucho contra alguien fuerte, me estaba haciendo mayor y ya no tenía la misma agilidad que hace años.

En cuanto entré en la sala me senté en una butaca que había allí y me dediqué a observar como entrenaban arduamente mis hombres, pero solo podía ver al solitario caballero flameante, quien tenía una hacha entre sus manos y empezaba a entrenar con el, moviéndolo velozmente, girándolo entre sus manos y haciendo ver que cortaba por la mitad a algún contrincante.

Sin duda alguna ese chico había mejorado mucho, ahora si que podría con un ejército entero. Cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar verme a mi cuando era joven, ya que tenía la misma agilidad que el. Pero me entristecí en cuanto recordé que el también amaba a la princesa, podía ser ciego para algunas cosas, pero se que detrás de ese casco se escondía una mirada triste; lo noté en cuanto dimos la noticia de la boda.

Esos dos se amaban, era correspondido… Como me llegaba a odiar… ¡Quería hacer felices a ambos! He visto crecer a ese chico y lo quiero como a mi hijo, igual que los otros caballeros. El día fue pasando y los caballeros se fueron retirando de la sala hasta que solo quedamos el y yo. El muchacho se paró por un instante y bajó la vista, no se si fue por cansancio o por tristeza… Pero decidí irme de allí. Atravesé la puerta, pero me giré para decirle algo, pero me sorprendí al ver una cosa.

Se había quitado el casco y se estaba secando el sudor de su rostro. No estaba ciego sin duda, ese caballero… ¡Era una mujer!

Me escondí detrás de la puerta para que no me viera. Mi hija amaba a una mujer, y esa mujer amaba a mi hija. ¡Mierda! Amor entre mujeres está prohibido, también que haya mujeres en la caballería.

Me alejé silenciosamente de allí para meterme en mi gran habitación y sentarme en el suelo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para esconder su identidad? ¿Qué puedo hacer para no mandar a alguien a que las matara? Esto no puede ser… ¡Destino! ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel con ellas?!

Lllllllllllllllllllllll

El capítulo salió algo muy corto, pero al ser una reflexión del rey… Pues no tuve otra que hacerlo así de corto :S Como veréis ahora las cosas se complican, así que no le faltará mucho por terminar al fic :S

Gracias por los reviews que me dejáis, me animan a seguir n.n Seguid firmando plis ;)

Cuidaos


	6. Baile

Narrado por el rey, Vita y Hayate

Narrado por el rey, Vita y Hayate. Habrá lemon ;)

**VI. Baile**

Hoy sería el baile y mañana será la boda de mi hija, uniendo su vida con alguien a quien no ama. Me lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo esta idea de que me hija se casara con ese chico, siempre que la miraba cada día lucía más triste, porque sabía que su amada no podría estar con ella.

Quise llorar por un momento, pero me tragué las lágrimas y esperé a la noche para la fiesta. Lo siento hija mía…

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Esta noche sería el baile… Mañana Hayate se casaría con ese chico y yo ya no podré volver a probar sus labios. Mi corazón se rompió en trizas, me quise morir en ese momento y encima, en el baile todos los caballeros tendríamos que ir con elegancia, por lo tanto tendría que arreglármelas para esconder mis pechos y parecer más masculina. Tal vez pediría a Hayate ayuda, ya que sabe que soy mujer…

Miré mis manos y noté como estaban temblando notablemente. Tenía miedo, no quería perderla y encima sentía como algo malo iba a ocurrir muy pronto. Escuché como picaban a la puerta de mi habitación, así que abrí con cuidado para ver los hermosos ojos de mi princesa. Abrí completamente para hacer entrar a la princesa y cerrar la puerta mientras la abrazaba desconsolada. Noté como correspondía mi abrazo del mismo modo y empezaba a sollozar.

-No quiero… -Negaba con la cabeza.- No quiero casarme con ese muchacho… ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Te amo demasiado! –Exclamaba desconsolada.

No respondí, solo la abracé más fuerte para pegarla más a mí. No quería soltarla, quería besar esos dulces labios durante el resto de mi vida… Alcé su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas mientras que ella cerraba los ojos para sentir mi roce en sus mejillas. No pude más, la besé apasionadamente mientras que con mis brazos la rodeaba la cintura y ella con las suyas mi cuello.

No podía vivir sin ella, no sin sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas, sus abrazos… ¡Sin ella!

Empecé a guiarla a mi cama mientras nos seguíamos besando con deseo. La fui tumbando lentamente hacia mi pequeña cama mientras que yo me ponía encima de ella y bajaba mis besos hacia su cuello. Escuché como gemía levemente por los pequeños besos que dejaba en su cuello.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Empecé a sentir como me quitaba cortésmente mi vestido y aprovechaba a rozar mi piel, causando que sintiera un agradable escalofrío en mi espalda. Me dejó solamente con las calzas, la miré avergonzada pero sentí como me acariciaba la mejilla con lleno de amor. Trasladé mis manos hacia sus mejillas para acariciarlas e ir bajándolas lentamente hacia su pecho. Tenía las vendas para esconder sus pechos, así que le quité lentamente su camiseta vieja y acaricié su cuerpo mientras la observaba nerviosa.

Me senté para besar su cuello mientras le iba quitando lentamente las vendas que cubrían su pecho; pude notar como su piel se erizaba, así que fui bajando mis manos hacia su cadera para irle quitando sus pantalones también viejos, dejándola solamente con la ropa interior inferior.

Ambas nos quedamos observando avergonzadas, estábamos muy nerviosas, pero Vita fue la que controlaba la situación, ya que volvió a besar mi cuello mientras me volví a tumbar en la cama y me acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda. Empezó a bajar sus besos para morder levemente mis pechos, causando que soltara algunos pequeños gemidos. Vita juntó nuestras manos para mirarme dulcemente, sabía que tenía miedo, por eso me intentaba dar confianza, que no pasaría nada. La besé en la mejilla para notar como su mano izquierda empezaba a acariciar uno de mis pechos mientras besaba el otro.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Besaba uno de sus pechos mientras que con una de mis manos acariciaba su otro pecho. Fui bajando mis besos hacia su estómago, donde trasladé mis manos hacia su espalda; estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, lo sé, por eso solo la besaba y le intentaba dar confianza. Volví a subir mis besos para lamer su cuello hasta su oído para besar su mejilla, fui bajando una de mis manos hacia sus partes íntimas, pero antes de hacer nada la miré, viendo como se sonrojaba y me asentía la cabeza avergonzada.

La miré por un momento para devorar su cuello y empezar a acariciar sus intimidades. Escuché como empezaba a gemir de placer e iba aumentado cuando apasionaba los besos de su cuello y pechos. Se aferraba a mí mientras gemía, pero me giró para quedar sobre mí, empezando a mirarme con lujuria y deseo mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello lentamente.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Besaba con lentitud los besos de mi amada mientras acariciaba su piel, un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, así que sonreí y empecé a besar sus pechos. Cada beso que depositaba en su cuerpo sentía como su piel se erizaba, no solo quería probar sus labios, sino todo su cuerpo.

Era increíble que tuviera que esconder esa belleza que tenía por la de un simple hombre, ojalá todas esas malditas leyes se fueran y me dejaran ser feliz con la mujer a quien amo.

Empecé a bajar mi mano mientras rozaba la piel de mi amada hasta llegar a sus intimidades; no dudé y empecé a acariciarlo mientras besaba a los dulces pechos de mi pelirroja. Sus gemidos fueron más intensos y apretaba los puños a las sábanas por el placer.

Ambas nos sentimos cansadas, así que me dejé caer sobre esa mujer que hacía que sintiera mil sentimientos en un solo, que era amor. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho para poder escuchar sus latidos, eran tan acelerados pero parecían el canto de una sirena. Todo lo que proviniera de ella me parecía hermoso; fui cerrando los ojos lentamente para quedarme dormida entre sus brazos, deseé que ese momento se detuviera y pudiera estar así con ella, para siempre.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

La noche ya había caído y la tristeza de mi caballero y de mi hija pronto se haría presente. Los invitados iban entrando uno detrás de otro, en cuanto vi a mi amigo me acerqué a el.

-Hola Khon –Me saludó con su típica sonrisa.

-Mi hija pronto saldrá de su habitación –Le dije tristemente.

Me giré y vi como mi hija se iba acercando lentamente hacia mí, con una típica sonrisa suya pero sus ojos transmitían tristeza. Como me dolió esa mirada, solo pude desviársela con dolor.

-Bienvenidos –Dijo educadamente para mirar a alguien.

Me pude imaginar quien era, ya que sus ojos brillaron intensamente. Miré a su enamorada y me sorprendí mucho; iba vestida con unos pantalones apretados de color blanco, una chaqueta de la caballería negra y con su típica trenza rojiza. Por lo que vi había conseguido esconder completamente sus pechos, se habría apretado más las vendas y se mostraba más masculina para no levantar sospechas; pero aunque la gente empezara a sospechar… Yo la defendería, sin duda alguna defendería el amor de mi hija.

-El baile va a dar comienzo –Anuncié mientras miraba a mi hija.- El baile habrá un cambio de pareja cada vez que de una palmada –Miré a mi amigo.- Todos participarán en el baile, pero los que se cansen podrán disfrutar de un aire tranquilo en el balcón –Anuncié para dirigirme a mi trono y anunciar el baile.

Las chicas y los chicos hicieron filas diferentes; Verossa estaba en frente de mi hija y mi caballero delante de Carim. Di inicio a la música para que las parejas empezaran a bailar; no podían cambiar de pareja hasta que yo avisara, por eso tendría que esperar a que mi caballero y mi hija estuvieran cerca.

El baile iba pasando y no podía ver donde estaban, pero fui ágil de vista y vi como se cruzaban, así que di la primera palma viendo como cambiaban de pareja y ambas se encontraban. Fui feliz en ese momento al ver como sus ojos brillaban y una cariñosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Cuando el rey dio la primera palma, Hayate y yo cambiamos de pareja rápidamente para encontrarnos mientras yo depositaba una mano en su cadera y su mano en mi hombro izquierdo. Nos sonreímos cariñosamente para seguir bailando mientras nos perdíamos en nuestros ojos, en una parte de la canción el caballero tenía que levantar a su doncella, y así hice, con ambas manos cogí su cintura mientras ella apoyaba sus manos sobre mis hombros y empezaba a elevarla para dar vueltas.

Parecía una pluma de lo poco que pesaba; la fui bajando lentamente para juntar nuestras frentes disimuladamente, queríamos probar nuestros labios, pero no podíamos en un lugar público. La canción se volvió lenta, así que nos acercamos más para que ella apoyara su cabeza sobre mi hombro y mi cabeza sobre la suya.

-No sabía que supieras bailar –Me dijo coquetamente mientras trasladaba sus manos hacia mi pecho.

-En la caballería se aprende muchas cosas –La respondí sonriendo dulcemente.

-Eso ya lo veo, y enseñan muy bien –Me miró con deseo.- Sobretodo en cosas que no podemos imaginar –Me insinuó divertida.

Me ruboricé notablemente, ya sabía a lo que se refería. Se rió por lo bajo por causa de mi rubor, pero al escuchar otra palmada del rey tuvimos que cambiar de pareja pero no sin antes separarnos lentamente mientras rozábamos nuestras manos.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

No quise separarme de ella pero no tuve otra que seguir bailando con otro hombre, pero me disculpé y me alejé de el para acercarme al balcón de mi reino. Me apoyé al barandal del balcón y respiré hondo para notar como alguien se acercaba a mí lentamente, lo miré de reojo y sonreí.

Vita había dejado el baile para ponerse a mi lado y mirar el cielo estrellado a mi lado. Quise apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, pero en ese lugar no pude.

-Princesa Hayate –Me susurró cariñosamente.

La miré para empezar a alejarme del balcón para sonreírla coquetamente mientras contorneaba un poco las caderas mientras salía de ahí y me dirigía a mi habitación, pero noté como alguien me abrazaba por detrás y empezaba a besar mi cuello con cariño.

-Vi… Vita… -Gemí levemente.

Me giré para encontrarme a esos ojos que me enamoraron locamente, cogí el cuello de su chaqueta mientras empezaba a entrar a mi habitación con ella. Tal vez sería la segunda vez, pero sería la última vez que podría besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla y unirme a ella. No quería que fuera mañana… No quería casarme con ese chico.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Observé como el baile seguía con alegría, pero vi como mi hija se marchaba de la sala para ser seguida por el caballero. ¡Soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo puedo arruinar la felicidad de mi hija? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de hacerla feliz con esa mujer? Miré a mi amigo. No podía destrozar la vida de mi hija, así que fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a el pidiéndole de hablar a solas, cosa que aceptó encantado y se vino conmigo al balcón.

-¿De que querías hablar amigo mío? –Preguntaba muy feliz.

-Pues… -Tenía miedo de su reacción, pero ya me daba igual todo, así que lo miré seriamente.- Mi hija no se casará con Verossa –Dije muy decidido.

Al decir eso pude ver como mi amigo abría los ojos sorprendido y dejaba caer la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos.

-P-Pero… ¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó desconcertado.

-Mi hija no será feliz

-¿A no? –Me miró con rabia.- Tu decides –Se cruzó de brazos.- Guerra o Unión

Me quedé en silencio, sabía que tener una guerra con ese hombre sería peligroso, ya que sus hombres eran monstruos; pero no, no voy a entregar a mi hija a la infelicidad.

-La guerra –Anuncié para ver como mi ahora antiguo amigo sonreía malévolo.

-Entonces prepárate, mañana se estallará una gran guerra –Dijo riendo locamente para irse de allí.

Bajé la vista tristemente. Mi hija estaba destinada a no ser feliz… La unión era casarse con Verossa y la guerra era la lucha entre nosotros… Y en esa guerra tendría que participar su caballero, donde a lo mejor no saldría con vida. Miré al cielo estrellado, pensando que una de esas estrellas eran esas dos enamoradas. Ojalá que en otra vida puedan estar juntas… Porque en esta no ha podido ser…

Lllllllllllllllllllllll

Este capítulo salió algo largo y perdonad si las vistas de los personajes fu un cambio brusco, pero no tuve otro remedio n.nU Y bueno creo que el siguiente capitulo es el último (Si no me da el venazo de escribir otro xD)

Cuidaos


	7. Otra vida

Narrado por Vita, Hayate y el rey Khon

Narrado por Vita, Hayate y el rey Khon. Aunque los últimos párrafos por el narrador.

**VII. Otra vida**

-¡Caballeros! –Exclamé a todos los caballeros de mi reino.- Hoy… Era la boda entre Hayate y Verossa –Torné mi vista triste hacia mi caballero flameante.- Pero decidimos dar paso a una guerra… No quiero que mi hija sea infeliz… -Miró al frente.- Por eso os pido que en esta guerra sigáis apoyándome como muchas otras guerras y sobretodo –Miró de nuevo al caballero.- Sed felices en la otra vida –Dicho eso limpié una lágrima que caía por mis ojos y me fui a mis aposentos.

La guerra estaba apunto de empezar, mis caballeros iban a morir en esa batalla y, lo que más me dolía, era que mi hija estaba cayendo al precipicio de la infelicidad. Lo siento hija mía…

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Iba caminando lentamente por los pasillos, la batalla iba a dar inicio ese mismo día e iba a morir en mi última batalla, aunque yo ya estoy muerta… Sin Hayate no podré seguir viviendo… Pero la protegeré aunque me muera, todo por ella…

Al pasar por delante de una puerta, noté como esta se abría para que una mano me cogiera y me tirara hacia dentro. Cerró velozmente la puerta y me besó apasionadamente, era mi princesa sin duda, fui correspondiendo el beso mientras la abrazaba con deseo. Ese sería mi último momento con ella… Mi corazón se rompió en trizas…

Escuché como mi princesa empezaba a sollozar entre besos, eso me mató, no quería verla llorar. Noté como me abrazaba fuertemente para apegarme más a ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ir en una estúpida guerra? –Me miró con dolor en los ojos.- ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntas? –Escondió su rostro en mi pecho.- Si no es la boda es por la guerra… ¡¿Por qué?! –No pude aguantar más, la abracé y empecé a acariciar su cabeza.

-Hayate… Quiero estar contigo… Quiero abrazarte, acariciarte, besarte… ¡No quiero perderte! –Dije con rabia.- Pero el destino es así… Juega con el amor de la gente… -Me separé un poco de ella para levantar su rostro.- Aunque en esta batalla me muera… Seguiré protegiéndote –Limpié sus lágrimas de dolor.- Y en otra vida… Donde no haya leyes estúpidas… Donde podamos demostrar nuestro amor… -Junté nuestras frente.- Volveremos a estar juntas… Te lo prometo

-¡Vita-chan! –Volvimos a juntar por última vez nuestros labios.

Hayate te amo tanto… Haría lo que fuera por ti, pero mi destino era ir a esa batalla y morir en el intento. Lo siento… Lo siento… Pero siempre tendrás mi corazón entre tus manos e incluso en otras vidas pasadas y futuras. Siempre te voy a amar Hayate.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

La batalla iba a dar comienzo… Todos los caballeros e habían ido ya y yo no me atreví a mirar por la ventana… No quería ver como mi padre y mi amada se alejaba de mí… No quería ver como sus vidas se irían por una estúpida guerra.

Estaba echada boca abajo en mi cama, escondiendo mi rostro llorando desconsolada. Mi corazón estaba roto y había dejado de latir, mi vida ya no tenía sentido… Deseaba morirme… No quiero una vida si ella no está conmigo. Seguía llorando desconsolada, hasta que decidí levantarme, limpiar mis lágrimas y salir de mi habitación.

Yo no seguiría viva si ella no estaba a mi lado, así que me encaminé a una iglesia, donde un amable cura se acercó a mí.

-¿Algún problema princesa?

-Cura –Lo miré seriamente.- Se que tenéis veneno –El hombre me miró asustado.- Tranquilo, no le voy a mandar a ningún lugar –Le intenté tranquilizar.- Quiero que me haga un favor…

-¿Cuál es?

-Que me entregue un poco de ese veneno

-Pe-Pero… ¡Princesa!

-No quiero seguir viva si la persona a quien amo no está a mi lado –Expliqué muy seria.

-Pero… ¡Hay mucha gente en el mundo!

-Pero nadie como ella –Extendí la mano.- ¿O prefieres que le mande a los calabozos por tener algo prohibido? –Amenacé.

El hombre tragó saliva para acercarse a una pequeña caja, para abrirla y extenderme un pequeño frasco con líquido azul.

-Princesa… -Me lo extendió.

Estaba decidida a cogerlo, pero el hombre me apartó la mano velozmente.

-Si toma este veneno… Sufrirá mucho… Empezará a notar como se marea, como empezará a tener nauseas, como le subirá la fiebre, como le costará respirar…

-Me da igual lo que me pase… No voy a sufrir tanto como va a sufrir ella –Lo miré seriamente a los ojos.

El cura me miró desconcertado. Transmitía tanto dolor en mis ojos… Que no tuvo otra que extendérmelo para que yo lo cogiera y me fuera de allí. Vita… Pronto no encontraríamos en otra vida… Juntas.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Estábamos en frente de nuestros enemigos, de mi antiguo amigo… Ya estaba viejo para pelear, pero quería apoyar a mis caballeros, defender la felicidad de mi hija y proteger a esa muchacha para que fuera feliz con mi hija. Esta sería mi ultima lucha, moriría, pero con honor.

Di unos cuantos pasos y miré a mis caballeros por última vez, me dolía tanto perderlos… Miré hacia mis enemigos para levantar mi espada para dar inicio a la batalla.

Ambos grupos se chocaron peligrosamente, encontrándose con su rival. Solo quería luchar contra mi antiguo amigo, a quien vi de lejos; me fui acercando lentamente hacia el, pero era atacado por muchos de sus caballeros. Consiguieron herirme, pero no eran más fuertes que yo, así que les corté la garganta para cruzarme con Kira y hacer que nuestras espadas chocaran.

Tantos años siendo amigos para ahora luchar por no hacer infeliz a mi hija, mi Hayate era más importante, era el único motivo por el que luchaba en esa batalla. Nuestras espadas chocaban ferozmente intentando llegar hacia nuestras carnes, pero el era más veloz, así que me hizo retroceder hasta que me choqué con algo impidiendo que pudiera retroceder más.

-Khon… Tantos años siendo amigos… Y todo por no ceder… -Sacó un cuchillo de detrás de el y me lo clavó en el hombro.- Aún estás a tiempo para cambiar de idea –Me miró ansioso.

Lo miré duramente mientras aguantaba el dolor de ese cuchillo. Negué con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo –Sonrió maliciosamente para arrancar el cuchillo de mi hombro y clavarlo en mi costado.- Entonces saluda a la muerte –Elevó su espada dispuesto a cortarme la cabeza, pero lo que se encontró fue que paré su golpe con mi espada.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa Kira? –Lo miré desafiante.- Que yo deseo la felicidad de mi hija… No quiero unir reinos ni nada… Solo quiero unir dos corazones desconsolados –Le di una patada para que se alejara de mí.- ¿Tu has pensado en tus hijos? –Esa pregunta le desconcertó para después mirarme victoriosos.

-Los hijos deben obedecer a los padres –Hizo girar la espada por su muñeca.- Ahora cállate y muere como un buen rey –Me iba a atacar, pero en ese momento recuperé la misma agilidad que tenía años.

Su espada atravesó mi pecho y la mía su estómago. Kira me miraba con ojos sorprendido, no se si fue porque le clavé mi arma en su cuerpo o porque lo miraba fríamente. Fue cayendo al suelo lentamente, deslizándose por mi espada y cayendo muerto. Sonreí tristemente y me dejé caer en la pared para sentarme poco a poco al suelo. Mi vida se acaba de terminar; miré al caballero flameante, luchaba sin ningún esfuerzo pero me miró por un momento y parecía que se iba a acercar a mí, pero sus enemigos no le dejaban.

Era una buena chica, sonreí feliz porque mi hija se enamoró de una buena persona, no como yo… Fui cerrando los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa en mis labios. Todo se volvió oscuro.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Venían uno detrás de otro atacándome con sus espadas, con mi hacha me los quitaba rápidamente del medio, pero me iba cansando y mi arma me parecía tan pesada… Pero no me rendía, aún tenía la esperanza de salir con vida, hasta que me fijé como mi rey mataba a su amigo y empezaba a apoyarse en la pared. Quise acercarme a el pero los caballeros se abalanzaban hacia mí, pero me los quité de encima. Me paré desconcertada al ver a mi rey sin vida, no podía ser… Cuando me iba a acercar a el noté como algo afilado me atravesaba la espalda saliendo hacia mi pecho.

Abrí los ojos al sentir esa hoja atravesando mi cuerpo y siendo levantada por mi enemigo. Tosí sangre. Medio giré mi cara para ver como el gigantesco hombre me miraba triunfante, empecé a notar como me costaba respirar, pero no iba a morir de esa forma, así que con mi hacha me giré velozmente para matar a ese hombre, cayendo al suelo.

Volví a toser sangre. Tenía que seguir luchando… Solté mi hacha y me saqué la espada que me atravesaba para ponerme en pie y mirar a algunos caballeros que me esperaban. La vista se iba nublando, pero no podía morir, aún no… Así que cogí fuertemente la espada con ambas manos y corrí hacia ellos con llena de ira.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Estaba sentada en mi cama, mirando pensativa ese frasco azul. ¿Y si salía con vida? No… Todos iban a morir… Así que abrí el frasco para beber el contenido. Al beberlo, enseguida noté como la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas y empezaba a sudar fríamente; noté como mi estómago daba vueltas, haciendo que soltara de golpe el frasco y me retorciera de dolor sobre la cama; empecé a sudar aún más, suponiendo que me estaba subiendo la fiebre y, por último, empezaba a respirar con problemas.

Me giraba sudorosa por la cama mientras chilaba de dolor. Vita… Lo siento por arrebatarme la vida, pero había perdido total esperanza en seguir viviendo. Giraba dolorosamente en esa cama donde había compartido tantos momentos contigo. Con tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus miradas… No podía quitarte de mi cabeza ni siquiera cuando estaba apunto de morir.

Cada vez me costaba respirar, las lágrimas salían de desesperación. Alcé la mano como intentando alcanzar algo… Y ese algo eras tú, intentaba alcanzarte para estar contigo por un último segundo.

-Vita… chan… -Susurré antes de dejar caer mi mano sobre mi cama y empezar a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

'' – '' – '' – '' – ''

Estaba en medio de millones de cadáveres, ninguno vivo… Solo quedaba yo… Solté la espada que estaba en mi mano y me fui acercando lentamente hacia mi rey para dejarme caer y mirar su rostro sin vida.

-Lo siento… -Me disculpé quitándome mi casco y dejándolo a su lado.

Me mordí el labio inferior y empecé a levantarme con problemas para empezar a caminar lentamente hacia el reino. Quería verla.

Cada paso que daba perdía más sangre de mi herida, pero eso no quería decir que sacara fuerzas para seguir caminando, solo por verla… Estaba acercándome al castillo, pero mis piernas no pudieron aguantar más mi peso y me dejaron caer. No podía morir… Ahora no… Tenía que verla…

Empecé a arrastrarme, aunque la herida se me iba abriendo más por el roce con el suelo, pero no me importó. Me apoyé en un barandal y conseguí ponerme en pie para seguir adentrándome al castillo. Ella hacia que pudiera aguantar lo que sea, solo por verla… Conseguí llegar a su habitación y empecé a sentir como mi corazón volvía a latir. Abrí la puerta y dejé de vivir; estaba tumbada en la cama, sin vida. No podía creerlo… Hayate ¿Qué has hecho?

Me empecé a acercarme a ella con dificultad pero temerosa. Me dejé caer sobre su cama para arrastrarme y llegar a ella. La observé detenidamente para acariciar su mejilla, estaba fría. No podía ser… ¿Estaba muerta? Pero como… ¡¿Por qué?!

Empecé a llorar sobre su pecho para fijarme como en su cama había un pequeño frasco. ¿Era veneno? Miré asustada a Hayate para llorar aún más y acariciar su rostro sin vida. Chillé de dolor para abrazar a su cuerpo sin vida, me rendí, la dejé sobre su cama para levantarme de su cama con lágrimas de dolor. Solo quería salir de allí, no ver a la persona a quien amaba ahí tumbada sin vida. No pude dar ni un solo paso, ya que caí al suelo, desangrándome. Se acabó, este era mi fin. Me giré para mirar el techo de esa habitación. Había pasado tantos momentos con ella… Y ahora…

Me costaba respirar y empecé a verlo todo borroso para empezar a cerrar lentamente mis ojos.

_Siglos después_

Una niña de cabello rojizo recogido en dos trenzas y bellos ojos azules estaba dando un paseo por un pequeño parque, pero vio algo que la enfadó mucho. Había un grupo de niños que habían rodeado a una niña en silla de ruedas, la cogieron y la tiraron para patear la silla e insultarla. Hizo crujir sus dedos para correr y golpear a cada niño.

-¡Fuera! –Chilló muy enfadada.

Los niños la miraron asustados para irse de allí corriendo. La niña se limpió las manos satisfecha para girarse y acercarse a la niña.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó mientras la cogía y la sentaba en su silla.

-Si… -Asintió avergonzada.

La pelirroja la miró detalladamente. La niña era de cabello coto marrón y de hermosos ojos azules, se ruborizó levemente en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron.

-Muchas gracias –Agradeció la niña sonriendo dulcemente.

-D-De nada –Se rascó la nuca algo avergonzada.- Etto… -Extendió su mano energéticamente.- ¡Me llamo Vita!

La morena la miró curiosa para sonreír y aceptar la mano gustosa.

-El mío Hayate

-Bonito nombre –Se puso detrás de la silla.- ¿Eres nueva no? –La niña asintió.- ¡Entonces déjame defenderte de esos niñatos! –La morena la miró desconcertada.- Si tu quieres claro… -Dijo avergonzada.

-Sería un placer –Dijo riendo por lo bajo.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron notablemente para empezar a empujar la silla y empezar a conocerse.

Lllllllllllllllllll

Y se acabó lo que se daba xD Lo siento por matarla, pero en la Edad Media era así… O luchabas o te mataban… Pero bueno, para no dejaros con mal sabor de boca hice esa pequeña introducción, ya que el rey y Vita decían que en otra vida querían ver feliz a Hayate n.n Y Hayate quería una vida sin leyes ;)

Espero que haya caído alguna lagrimilla xD (Broma) Espero que os haya gustado el fic n.n Y gracias por vuestros reviews n.n

Cuidaos ;)


End file.
